Honestly, Potter! A Snowman?
by Ifuonlyknewgrl
Summary: Hot chocolate, snow angels, a freezing, cute sexdepraved Draco, and most importantly…a snowman! [HarryxDraco] slashy fluff made to fulfill! Please leave yummy reviews!


**Honestly, Potter! A Snowman?

* * *

**

**Summary: **Hot chocolate, snow angels, a freezing, cute sex-depraved Draco, and most importantly…a snowman! HarryDraco slashy fluff made to fulfill!

**Author's note:** So I put this little splurge together because I couldn't help it. The idea just came to me. I thought it would be nice to write something funny other than my usual angsty, tragic, "I-want-to-love-you-but-it-is-oh-so-forbidden" stories. Rated PG-13 for some colorful words from our loveable Draco. So enjoy! I really loved writing this.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the snowman.

* * *

Draco groaned. "Potter, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm making a snow angel…" Harry trailed off, stating the obvious. Draco crossed his arms against his chest.

"I can see that Potter, but I want to go home!" Draco whined, stomping his foot childishly as he shivered on the pavement. "I'm cold," he concluded in a tiny voice. Harry, who had been staring up at the snow-falling sky looked over at Draco, who was dressed in a puffy green winter coat, a matching beanie with his white-gold locks spilling out, and deep red mittens covering his slender fingers. Harry grinned.

"Don't be such a big baby, Draco."

"But I'm cold."

"I heard you the first time, you _big baby_," Harry said, looking back up at the sky.

"You're making me mad!"

"That's what I live for…"

"But _Harry!_" Draco cried. He looked around the block, seeing no one. "What will the neighbors think?"

"Draco, no one is out here."

"You don't know that! Anyone could be watching."

Harry began to push his legs out and then in, moving is hands in the same fashion while laying the snow. He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out with a loud "ahh…," tasting the snow.

"You know what?" Draco said, his voice shaking with anger. "I'm going in the house, and then I'm going to make yummy hot chocolate, and I'm not going to share with you!"

"I'll just make my own then."

"I'll hide it from you! And…and…you can't make hot chocolate the way I can!"

"You have a point there, but I want to play in the snow."

"How _old_ are you Potter? Sometimes I think I married a child," Draco spat. Harry pouted before giving away and actually grinning.

"But Dwaco…" Harry started in a tiny baby voice. "I wan to pway in da snow," Harry finished sweetly.

"You disgust me Potter. You're a twenty-four year old man playing in the bloody snow, talking like a baby. How troubling this image is for my poor mind and eyes."

"Aww…Dwaco…you make me cwy!" Harry shouted, his lower lip trembling.

"That's it!" Draco said, throwing his arms in the air. "I'm going inside!" Draco was stomping pass Harry when the dark-haired man reached out and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him down to land in the snow with an "_oof_!." "HARRY!" Draco roared. "My hair!"

Harry giggled, and leaned in to kiss Draco fully on his pink, wind-bitten red lips. Draco tried to push Harry off of him, but found Harry's warm kiss inviting and exciting. They kissed for a few moments longer before Draco pushed him off. "The neighbors!" Draco gasped. Harry chuckled as he went back to making his snow angel.

"You should make an angel with me, Draco."

"Why do we have to make one? I am one."

Harry laughed. "Oh, I tend to forget that swelled ego of yours…C'mon Draco, for me?"

"Fine…Since I'm already down here…" Draco concluded. He began to move his hands and legs beside Harry as they made snow angels together. He shivered as some of the snow got under his coat and into his black jeans. "Oh fuck…" Draco hissed.

"What, what is it?" Harry asked, turning to Draco.

"I got snow in my trousers."

"Do you want to get up?"

"Yeah…well…in a few, I want to finish my angel." Harry grinned, watching the gleeful look on Draco's face as he finished his angel. Harry now stood from his spot on the ground, his back covered in snow.

"Let's make a snow man," Harry said excitedly. Draco gave him a flat look.

"Honestly Potter! A Snowman?"

"Yes! A Snowman! We can give him a little scarf, two black coals as eyes, and some tiny rocks as a mouth…and…and…a carrot as a nose!" Harry bubbled out.

"Oh Merlin…"

"Please, Draco? Please???" Harry whined.

"No…"

"Please?"

"No! I'm cold, and you've already tempted me with this snow angel."

"Fine then."

"Really?" Draco asked, surprised at how easy Harry was giving up.

"Yeah, really. Just no sex for you later."

"WHAT?" Draco gasped out. "Harry, you can't POSSIBLY do that to me!"

"Yes I can, you're being mean to me."

"But Harry…I need to shag…how will I live?" Draco asked fearfully. Harry shrugged.

"I guess you'll have to become best friends with your right hand again, eh?"

"No! No! Nooo! I will not go back to my preteen antics of fulfillment, damn it! That's why I'm a married man; I should be able to shag you anytime I want!"

"Well then, I should be able to make a snowman with you anytime I want!" They glared at each other for awhile, before Draco caved in.

"Fine, let's make this ruddy snowman."

They worked on their snowman for about an hour, Harry, avoiding any wandering eye from the neighbors, conjured a carrot, some coals, and tiny black rocks to decorate the snowman's face. The snowman stood about a good five feet, and Draco had finished smoothing out the snowman's backside when Harry pulled off his green and red scarf, wrapping it around the snowman's "neck."

"He's gorgeous, Harry," Draco chirped happily. "We did a fabulous job."

"I know. We make a great team, love."

"We do! What shall we call him?" Draco asked, looking affectionately at the snowman. Harry bit his lower lip and squinted his eyes, a usual gesture of concentration for him.

"Let's call him Charlie the Snowman," he concluded. Draco stuck out his tongue.

"Why not Frosty?"

"Too cliché!"

"But why _Charlie_? That's sucha…_ugly_ name!"

"Hey! I hope you know I want to give our firstborn son that name."

Draco snorted, "Right Potter, unless you believe some magical bird…what do you muggles call it? A stork...will bring us a baby boy, I wouldn't go 'round wishing for one to fall from the sky named _Charlie _anytime soon." Draco shuddered. "Ew…Charlie Potter-Malfoy."

"That's Charlie _Malfoy-Potter_, Draco. Don't change things around. And I'm no muggle."

"Well! I'm not adopting some child from the Wizarding Children Orphanage with a hideous name, okay Potter? That's final!"

"Damn it…Draco, the snowman…" Harry blurted out, wanting to desperately change the subject. "Let's just pick a ruddy name."

"Frosty," Draco said stubbornly, crossing his arms against his chest. "I would name our _firstborn_ _daughter,_ Frosty." Harry flinched.

"No Frosty!"

"I WANT FROSTY!" Draco cried.

"No!"

"Yes! I don't see why he can't be named Frosty."

"It's not original."

"It's a bloody snowman, Harry! It's not like we're picking out palettes or some shite, we don't have to be too fucking creative."

"Fine," Harry snapped. Draco squealed and leaned forward to kiss Harry's frown away.

"Love you," he whispered. Harry mumbled against his husband's lips.

"Muv boo too," Harry grounded out. Draco pulled back, staring fondly into Harry's eyes.

"A Malfoy always gets what he wants, Harry."

"No they don't, Draco," Harry said with a slight smile. Draco took Harry's hand in his.

"I got you, didn't I? At the tender age of seventeen? I had you wrapped around my finger…and I got Frosty the Snowman? Didn't I? Eh, Harry? Didn't I?" Draco nudged Harry.

"You did," Harry said defeated. "Now can we go inside?"

"Oh…_now_ you want to go inside?"

"Yes…yes…and you can drink all the hot chocolate you want."

Draco beamed. "And have all the sex I want?" Draco asked.

"Yes, yes, that too." Immediately, Harry was being yanked towards the front entrance of their house.

"Well! Come on then, chop chop, need sex already!" Draco shouted. Harry chuckled as he followed his husband into the warm and awaiting house.

* * *

Hey there. So I hope you guys enjoyed it. Maybe I'll add more little short stories to this one? Update them randomly about Harry and Draco married and loving one another. Yeah? Tell me what you think I should do. Thanks, and can't wait to read your suggestions!

-Pat.

**(Also, for you DMHP lovers, who want a full story, please read my romance fiction "For Your Eyes Only" set in France. I think you'll like it!)**


End file.
